Crew Switcheroo
by WDCain Man
Summary: A series of short stories showcasing how episodes would have turned out if one show's characters were present in others. First up: Voq's Errand of Mercy!


_**A Star Trek fanfic – Crew Switcheroo  
**_ _ **Written by WDCain Man**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry and is owned by the CBS Corporation. No money is being made with this story. No profit is being made from this fanfic.

This is a story that's been churning in the back of my mind for a long time: Take one character from one series an see how things would play out if they were in another show. An example, what would _Enterprise_ be like if Picard was the captain instead of Archer? Everything would be better.

Enjoy!

 **XXXXXXX  
** _ **Crew Switcheroo**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **Voq's Errand of Mercy**_

 **XXXXXXX**

"All instruments of violence on this planet now radiate a temperature of three hundred fifty degrees. They are inoperative."

Captain Kirk and Kor, leader of the Klingon occupation stared in disbelief at the Organian councilman Ayelborne. They were sworn enemies and ready to fight to the death but now they couldn't harm anyone without being burned. It was the same was for their men, both on the primitive planet and aboard their starships above. They couldn't raise a hand to any who attack.

Ayelborne spoke. "As I stand here, I also stand upon the home planet of the Klingon Empire, and the home planet of your Federation, Captain. I'm going to put a stop to this insane war."

"You're what?" Kor sputtered.

Kirk was likewise in disbelief. "You're talking nonsense."

"It is being done," Ayelborne spoke calmly like he was explaining to a child.

"You can't just stop the fleet!" Kirk yelled. "What gives you the right?"

"You can't interfere!" Kor barked, refusing to do as told. "What happens in space is not your business."

Ayelborne saw they didn't understand yet. "Unless both sides agree to an immediate cessation of hostiles, all your armed forces, wherever they may be, will be immediately immobilized."

"And what of one… who was not allowed to fight? What of one… who has been _nothing_ his whole life?"

All eyes turned to the new voice. It was a Klingon Kirk and Spock had seen before, usually performing manual labor of packing/unpacking supplies and other menial work. His skin was bone white, an albino, and his uniform was unlike his compatriots by being a bright red like he was permanently stained with blood.

"Voq," Kor's eyes narrowed. "You are not allowed to be here among the warriors."

"And still I stand," Voq walked to Spock, his face twisted into dark pleasure. "…for the kill!"

Then Voq throttled the Vulcan. Spock tried to fight back, desperate to fend off the white nightmare; but everything he did brought forth the Organian's punishment pain.

"Spock!" Kirk tried to help his friend but getting near the Klingon was like walking on lava. He turned to Ayelborne. "Stop this! He's killing him!"

"But you'll just hurt the Klingon." Ayelborne pointed out. "That's wrong."

Spock went limp, dead.

Voq stood steadily, his ghastly white skin and red uniform making him out to be some demonic grim reaper.

Kirk screamed bloody murder, lunging like a mad dog but the alien power made it feel he was aflame, every nerve screaming but Kirk only crumbled into a fetal ball as he fought to keep the pain from shutting him down.

"You murdered a man you don't know the name of so much that you allowed yourself to suffer horribly just to see him die. That is pointless." Ayelborne tasked the Klingon like he was a child caught killing his pet.

"Your power hurts everything," Voq whispered, like he was the one talking to a child "but I am nothing…"

He slammed his fist down and cracked Jim Kirk's head.

"And nothing is unstoppable."

Voq's twisted smile never wavered just like the Organian's pain field. He picked up a remote and looked insanely at Kor. "Permission to sortie, Commander?"

"Granted," Kor smiled, realizing what he had at his disposal. "Kill them all."

Voq entered the codes, each button press like hot coals, and beamed up to the Bird of Prey.

His communicator still open, Kirk heard his worst nightmare: His ship and crew were being mercilessly attacked and he couldn't do a thing to help.

Except beg. "St-stop this, Ayelborn… Voq will kill us all… we have the right…"

"To wage war, Captain? To kill millions of innocent people? To destroy life on a planetary scale? Is that what you're defending?"

Kirk broke down and hung his head in exhaustion. "You really don't understand… All life has the right… to protect itself… but you see all violence as equal…"

Claymare approached the bloodied Kirk. "I'll tend to the Earthman. Ayelborne, you continue burning all that fight. Eventually Voq will relent."

"And until then… he'll wipe out the Federation with just one Bird of Prey…" Kirk whispered, seeing what they do not.

Kirk's prediction comes to pass. Birds of Prey required minimal personal so Voq was able to wipe out entire fleets, decimate several colonies, and lay waste to key Federation worlds. Since the Federation couldn't fight back, it didn't take long. They died like sheep, crying out as they burned even trying to defend themselves. Klingons across the galaxy cheered as their mortal enemy was crushed in mere days. The Federation would never be the same again as the balance of power in the Alpha Quadrant changed forever.

And back on Organia, Kirk laid lifeless as Claymare bandaged his head. His nearby communicator blared with news of Voq's boundless slaughter.

"You should turn that off, Captain Kirk. It will only aggravate you further."

Kirk looked at the Organian with a mix of disdain and exhaustion. "Are you hearing yourself? You care about my life but not about stopping the pain that prevents people from defending themselves."

"We are evolved and detest violence in all its forms."

"So you don't understand survival at all. You think it's no different than mindless violence." Kirk spoke tiredly, like he was talking to a wall.

"Voq's actions accomplish nothing. All he does is kill others and himself. Fortunately, even now representatives from both your governments are meeting and within the hour, Voq will be told to stop his killing."

Kirk closed his eyes. "So the Federation is surrendering, ceding all territories in the disputed areas and god knows what else. I can only pray we can rise from the ashes."

"Violence begets only more violence, Captain. Peace is the ideal solution regardless of the cost."

"If Spock was still alive," Kirk had to fight back a sob "… he would say it is not logical to pay more than what you have to. You have made the Federation pay everything to stop the Klingons from killing us."

"Obey their rules and no harm will befall you. It is simple as that." Claymare paused as he saw sights Kirk could not. "It is done. Both sides have agreed to end hostilities. We now allow you the capacity to harm others once more. A starship is on its way here to pick you up. You should tell your people not to throw away the opportunities we have given. Goodbye."

The Organian was enveloped into light, a dazzling spectacle that Kirk couldn't care about. He pictured the vast destruction Voq wrought. The albino's name would be celebrated and honored all throughout the Klingon Empire and statues would be built on Qo'noS. But to the Federation there would be millions, if not billions, of families cursing his name as they buried their dead that they had no way to protect.

All of this the Organians considered to be right.

How could such a powerful and evolved species be so simple?

 **XXXXXXX**  
 _ **The End  
**_ **XXXXXXX**

What do you think? I almost ended this by having Voq return to blow up Organia's sun so the supernova would disperse the energy patterns of the Organians and it would work well since Klingon religion says they killed their gods. But I wasn't sure if Klingons at this point in time had weapons capable of doing this level of destruction.

I have a few of these like Bashir being the doctor on the NX-01 Enterprise and has to carefully work Archer so the horrible things he does don't destroy the ship. What would be some other combos that would make good stories? I've seen most episodes out of all the series but I've only read a few of the books so I appreciate any ideas from hardcore Trekkies.

So since this is my last update for the year, I will list my favorites of 2018.

Favorite new game: _Life is Strange_ and _Spider-Man: Edge of Time_. While both had smart usages of time travel, the former was such a good teen drama story while the latter was a fantastic Spider-Man and probably has the best Spidey stories I've seen in a long time.

Favorite new comic: _Old Man Hawkeye_. I was luke warm on the original _Old Man Logan_ comic since Mark Millar created an interesting scenario but didn't really explore it like this prequel comic did. I was actually heartbroken for Clint when he finally lost his sight plus it was so neat to see how the West Coast Avengers fell. It was also the most evil I've seen Baron Zemo act in a long time.

Favorite new cartoon: _Bojack Horseman_. It's a a smart cartoon that has a lot going for it. I've been thinking about a fanfic where Bojack actually stood by Herb and see how things play out but I'm afraid it would be too "happy" for the series.

Favorite new anime: _Overlord_. I love all the character concepts since they really feel like something my friends and I would have come up for a game session. I actually think it could have worked without the "stuck in a video game" subplot. I can't wait for season 2 to get a physical release.

Favorite new novel: _Star Wars: Lost Stars_. While I'm not a fan Disney's take on the license, I did find this book to be a fascinating character piece between the three main characters on why they act the way they do.

Favorite new TV show: _Murphy Brown_. I vaguely remember the show from the 90s but I find the comeback show to be a funny sitcom with good characterization.

Favorite new musician: I've grown to like the music on the OC Remix website even though they just do remixes of video game music. Fortunately they don't just do remixes of the _Final Fantasy_ soundtrack and old NES games so there are a variety of songs. It's all good stuff.

Favorite new movie: I've seen a lot of great movies this year like _Paddington 2_ and _Aquaman_ but _Molly's Game_ was a surprise hit for me. It's basically a super-villain origin if there were powers and spandex in it. I even got a couple ideas for Bring on the Badguys from it with regards to Marsha, Queen of Diamonds.

May all of you have a Happy New Year!


End file.
